


Sleepless

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Kink, college!rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Link's heard a rumor that he needs to confirm.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakeTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeTheMoon/gifts).



Link heard rumors. Rumors he didn’t need to confirm. No sir. He didn’t care. Not a little bit. He wasn’t thinking about how people said Rhett had a huge cock. Nope. It wasn’t a question that was itching to be answered in the back of his mind. Not at all.

Then why had he been devising all they ways to sneak a peek at Rhett with his pants down? He’d been too nervous to actually follow through with any of them, but that didn’t stop him from fantasizing. Link’s imagination kept growing, no longer just interested in what it looked like. What would it feel like in his own palm? How soft would it feel? What would it taste like?

_What?!_

That’s new. But that’s normal, right? Wondering what your best friend’s dick tastes like? 

Link groaned and flung his legs over the side of his bed. He held his head in his hands. It was the middle of the night, and Rhett slept soundly on the bunk below. As quietly as he could, Link climbed down and made his way out of their room to the communal floor bathroom. 

Standing in front of the sinks, he splashed cold water on his face. He lifted his gaze to the giant mirror. _You can do this, Neal. Just go back, climb in bed, don’t think about Rhett’s dick, and fall asleep. It’s easy. Just pretend it’s like before._

With a shaky hand, Link opened their room’s door. It let in just enough light to see that Rhett had kicked his sheets off - and that he was only wearing boxers. The golden expanse of his back glowed in the soft light. Link whimpered. He actually fucking whimpered. 

Link closed the door quickly, covering the room in darkness once again. He got in bed for the second time that night, accepting his fate of no sleep. Great. 

—

After a week of little to no sleep, Link was fading fast. Somehow he made it into his Friday afternoon class. Rhett plopped down in the desk beside Link. 

“Hey man. You okay?”

“Hmm?” 

“You look like a zombie. Everything alright?”

Link started to giggle uncontrollably. How was he supposed to bring this up - Rhett making him hot and bothered? 

“Whatever dork, we’ll talk later. Class is starting.” 

 —

When class was done, they walked back in silence to their dorm. Upon entry, Link threw his backpack on his desk and flung himself in the beanbag chair. Rhett closed the door and sat down patiently on his bunk. 

“Link, buddy, what’s going on? You’ve been weird all week.”

Link draped his arm over his eyes, trying to hide from the inevitable. Rhett always knew how to poke and prod to get Link to break. 

“I know you haven’t been sleeping.”

“What do you want me to say, Rhett? I can’t stop thinking at night, my brain won’t turn off.”

“About what? Anything I can help with?”

Link just laughed and shook his head in disbelief. What is happening? 

“Link. Man. Brother. Let me help?”

“Rhett, I don’t think I can I let you.”

Link scrunched his face up when he realized what just came out of his mouth. _Shit_.

“So, that means I can help.”

“Shit. No, Rhett.”

“I’m gonna help, whether you like it or not.”

Link stood up and tried to walk towards the door. He had to get out of their room, get away from Rhett. 

However, fate had another plan for Link.

Link tripped over his own feet on the way to the door and, of course, Rhett was right there to catch him. 

“Where you goin’?” Rhett teased. 

He brought them both to his bunk. Rhett turned to look at Link, hitching a leg on his bed, while Link continued to look forward. He took a deep breath. 

“So.. I heard this rumor last week.”

“That’s what this is about? A silly rumor?”

“Just let me finish? Please?” Link turned and tilted his head towards Rhett. He sounded exhausted. 

“Sorry, bo.” He placed a hand on Link’s shoulder and gently rubbed.

“It’s so stupid. I shouldn’t be fixating so much, but I am having such a hard time that it’s making me stay awake all night. I’ve tried counting sheep, relaxing my muscles, not having any caffeine after noon, everything. Rhett, I’m so tired, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Rhett encouraged Link to lean into him, so he could properly comfort him. And Link let it happen. 

“What did you hear?”

“Promise not to laugh?”

“Promise.”

“Promise not to leave?”

“Of course I won’t leave.” Rhett emphasized by squeezing Link in a sort of, sideways hug. 

“I heard a rumor that…that…thatyourdickishuge.”

Link felt so humiliated. He was having sinful thoughts about his best friend. And now he was telling said best friend about them? He was so in his own head, that he hadn’t noticed Rhett freezing where he was, or the sharp intake of breath. They were both still for a long and quiet moment. 

“Okay.”

Rhett held Link still when he tried to sit up.

“Gimme a second.”

“Oh god, you hate me now. I knew it. I’ll go talk to the R.A. to see if he can help -”

“Would you be quiet for one freaking second, Neal?” Rhett resumed stroking Link’s back. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Link’s panic about being hated by Rhett waned while that hand rubbing his back lulled him into a relaxed and subdued state. 

“How about we take a nap? We can order pizza later and play video games tonight. That sound good, brother?”

Link only nodded into Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett guided them to lay down, and he could’ve sworn that Link was asleep before they were completely flat. 

— 

After a couple of hours, Link heard someone saying his name, a gentle tap on his back. 

“Link?”

“Hmmm?” Link vaguely remembered falling asleep on Rhett as he snuggled in tighter. When he threw a leg over Rhett’s middle, Link felt something he wasn’t sure he was allowed to. 

“You still wanna see?” Rhett was giving Link an out. How much more sleep would Link lose if he said no?

Link nodded against Rhett’s shoulder. 

“Go ahead, bo, whenever you want.”

The room was dark, so Rhett not being able to see his blushing face was a blessing. He slid his leg off, and brought his hand down to the top of Rhett’s shorts. His heart was beating so hard and fast that there was no way Rhett couldn’t hear it. Rhett’s hand, at some point, had made its way under Link’s shirt and was now rubbing small circles against the small of his back. The skin on skin contact was a constant reminder that Rhett was okay with, and encouraging, whatever was about to happen. 

Link took a deep breath and slid his hand underneath two elastic waistbands. First he felt coarse hair, and appreciatively combed his nails through it. Taking a deep breath, Link inched his fingers further to the appendage that had been haunting him the past week. When he grazed over velvety skin, he heard Rhett’s breath hitch. He explored with no real intention for several minutes.

Bringing his hand back to the waist bands, gripping, waiting for permission. Rhett lifted his pelvis, and the hand that wasn’t digging into Link’s back helped pushed the shorts and underwear down enough to expose the cock in question. 

It was bigger than he anticipated and his mouth went dry. He wrapped his fingers around Rhett’s girth, fingers just touching. Link couldn’t decide what he enjoyed more - the weight in his hand or the strangled moan that escaped Rhett’s throat. He proceeded to stroke with intention, keeping an evenly slow pace, not wanting to waste this moment. 

Rhett’s hand slipped out from under Link’s shirt, and trailed up into his hair. Link felt his head be pulled up and away from Rhett’s chest. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the dick in his hand, but Rhett clearly had other plans, because the next thing Link knew were Rhett’s lips and tongue. 

Link couldn’t believe this was happening - was he still sleeping? Still dreaming? He gave into his carnal desires and kissed Rhett back with all the passion he could muster. His grip tightened around Rhett’s cock and his strokes sped up. 

“Yeah, Link, don’t stop,” Rhett whispered into Link’s mouth. Link was solely focused on Rhett’s pleasure, wanting to remember everything about this moment, because surely this would never happen again. His hand pumped Rhett’s cock at the tempo his hips were demanding, and Link selfishly licked back into his friend’s mouth. 

They worked in tandem to bring Rhett over the edge. When Link watched Rhett’s face as he came, he swore he’d never seen anything so arousing. He tried to commit everything to memory - the expression on his face, the pained moan, the twitching cock - everything. 

Link followed through Rhett’s orgasm, and stroked him until Rhett pulled his hand away. Rhett kissed the corner Link’s mouth reverently, and stroked the back of his head. 

“Wow.” Rhett was breathless. 

Link could only smile into Rhett’s shoulder as he his his face, unable to form any words himself. After a moment of stillness, Link peeled off his shirt and used it to clean the cum off of Rhett and himself. Rhett sat up, and brushed a hand over his buzzed hair. Link folded his legs into his chest, worried that Rhett was regretting everything that had just happened. 

Both clearly unsure of where to go now. Would they pretend it didn’t happen? Did Link want this to happen again? 

 _Yes_.

Rhett cleared his throat and asked if he could be honest. 

“Of course.” Link braced himself for the worst.

Rhett leaned in, and cradled Link’s head in his giant hands. Link stared, wide-eyed, into Rhett’s eyes, and held his breath. The kiss they shared was gentle and sweet. Relief flooded Link’s system, and he threw his arms around Rhett’s neck.

At some point, Rhett maneuvered their bodies so that he was on top of Link. The soft kisses turned hungry, and Link’s arousal was demanding attention. He followed his body’s instincts and rolled his hips into Rhett’s, noting that Rhett was already hard again. 

Link felt so good, but felt even better when his pants and underwear were roughly pulled down as Rhett got his hand around Link’s cock. 

“Oh, Rhett!” Link almost shouted when he wrapped his large hand around both of their lengths. He was totally surrounded by Rhett and wouldn’t change a thing. 

Rhett’s grip was tight and perfect as he rutted against Link, chasing after a second orgasm. This time, it was Link’s turn to pull Rhett’s hair. He manipulated Rhett’s head to just where he wanted so he could suck and bite across Rhett’s neck. 

Link was so worked up, that Rhett only had to work for a few minutes before Link came all over his hand. It wasn’t long before Rhett followed suit. He collapsed on top of Link, utterly exhausted. 

“I’m dead.”

Link didn’t have any fight in him, and all he could do was wrap his arms around Rhett. It was his turn to comfort. Rhett only decided to move when his stomach growled. They changed into their pajamas and ordered pizza, playing video games until it arrived. 

That night, Link accepted Rhett’s invitation to sleep in his bed. Link was almost asleep when Rhett spoke.

“So, uh, did I meet your expectations?” 

“I want to say yes, buuuuut…”

Rhett tickled Link’s waist, making him squirm. 

“But I think I’ll need to see it again.” 

“I think we can make that happen.” 


End file.
